life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Drew North
Andrew North, better known as Drew, is a character from Life is Strange: Before the Storm with whom Chloe Price attends Blackwell Academy. :To visit Drew's room, click here. To check out Drew's computer, click here. Personality When Drew first appears, he is arrogant and aggressive when he pursues and picks up Nathan Prescott's portfolio. According to Samuel, he "has a great heart, with much love and no room for fear". He has a great talent for sports, particularly football, which has earned him several scholarship offers from different universities. It is evident from his actions and e-mails in Episode 2 that Drew cares deeply about his family, being very protective of his brother, Mikey North and even willing to endure a beating from Damon Merrick for hiding the money he owed him in order to give it to his unemployed father. Appearance In "Awake", Drew wears a red Blackwell letterman jacket with his name stitched in cursive onto the right chest. He wears this over a blue button-up and a black shirt, blue jeans, and green-and-gold sneakers. In "Brave New World" and "Hell Is Empty", Drew wears a mauve striped button-up over a white shirt with the rest of his outfit from "Awake". Biography The following is what Chloe Price wrote about Drew in her journal: Drew North is Mikey's older brother, and the two of them couldn't be more different. Drew is a legit jock, like the type that spends hours a day in the gym and has nicknames for his biceps. I've never been to a Bigfoots game, but I hear he's actually really good at throwing stuff into other stuff, or whatever. Mikey told me that Drew is planning to go to college on an athletic scholarship, which is good because their family is even poorer than mine. Their dad was one of the fishermen who lost his job because of the Prescott Corporation. As you might imagine, this put Nathan on Drew's shitlist. Not a good list to be on. In the war between a meatheat and a shithead, does anyone win? Anyway, I don't think Drew's really a bad guy, but I guess I wouldn't know. It's like we exist in two completely different planes of existence that happen to be in the same school. Happy to keep it that way. Background Drew used to live together with his younger brother, Mikey North, and his father, Anthony North. After losing his position at the shipyard following the Prescott Foundation's liquidation of the Arcadia Bay Marine Corporation, Anthony lost his home and sent Mikey to live with Drew in his dorm room."Drew's hurt, of course, but there's other things going well for us. I'm moving back into my...my old apartment in... (looks at watch) Two and a half hours. I don't know if you know this, but, uh...Mikey's been crashing at Drew's dorm." (Anthony North, "Hell is Empty".) Seeing his struggle to find a new job, Drew began to sell drugs to Blackwell athletes in order to help support his father. Episode One - "Awake" In Episode 1, Drew can be seen bullying Nathan Prescott, having stolen his portfolio. Drew hates the fact that Nathan was granted a spot on the school football team purely because of his father's wealth, and that his family's liquidation of Arcadia Bay's fishing stock caused his own father to go bankrupt and lose his pension. Should Chloe step in to resolve the situation, Drew backs off Nathan and reluctantly drops Nathan's folder, although choosing to stay out of it, or failing to defend Nathan, causes him to throw the folder into the fountain, to which Nathan interjects that he "spent months putting it together". Episode Two - "Brave New World" When talking with Principal Wells about the events of the last day, Chloe mentions Drew as the one responsible for the confrontation between him and Nathan. The Principal remarks that Drew's situation "requires sensitivity", much to Chloe's and her mother Joyce's disappointment. Drew's name can later be seen in the list of people owing money to Frank in his RV. Frank mentions that Drew "runs oxy" for Damon Merrick, and asks Chloe to go to Drew's room and retrieve the debt. Shortly after taking the money from a padlocked trunk, Mikey enters Drew's room and is surprised to see Chloe standing there. Drew then appears and tells everyone to get outside, but they are interrupted by Damon, who is looking out for Drew. Drew tells Chloe and Mikey to stay quiet and closes the door. An argument breaks out between Drew and Damon, and after some time Damon starts beating up Drew. Chloe has the option to open the door or stay in the room with Mikey. Give Damon the money= Give Damon the money Chloe opens the door and tells Damon that Frank sent her to collect Drew's debt. Mikey rushes to help Drew and breaks his arm while trying to prevent Chloe from handing the money to Damon. Damon threatens to break Drew's knees if he steals money again, and leaves the dorms. Drew becomes angry at Chloe for intervening into their affairs, saying that the money was necessary. |-|Stay with Mikey= Stay with Mikey Damon continues to beat up Drew and breaks his knee in the process. He then says that he will talk with Mikey next unless Drew gives him the money, and leaves the dorms. Chloe and Mikey open the door, and Mikey rushes to help his brother. Drew is grateful to Chloe for staying inside. Chloe then has the opportunity to give the money to Drew or keep it. If Chloe gives the money to Drew, he will at first be irritated at the fact that Chloe took it from him, but then admits that his father needs the money way more than Damon. Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" Gave Damon the money= Gave Damon the money While at the hospital, Chloe has the option of visiting Mikey's hospital room, where she informs him, Drew, and Steph about Rachel's fight with Damon. While there, Chloe can play the tabletop game with Mikey, Steph, and Drew one last time. During the game, Drew can join in as either Duurgaron from the first game or a gnome bard named Povel. After the game, Drew offers to play another round with him while Steph thanks Chloe for bringing Mikey's spirits up. |-|Stayed with Mikey= Stayed with Mikey While at the hospital, Chloe can enter Drew's hospital room where Steph, Mikey, and Anthony are visiting him. She informs them about Rachel's fight with Damon, which Drew expresses guilt and anger over. Afterwards, Chloe can choose to try and backtalk Drew in order to convince him to give up his pudding cup. Relationships Family *Mikey North ─ Mikey is Drew's brother, and they have a strong fraternal love. Drew feels protective over Mikey, attempting to keep him away from his confrontations with dangerous people such as Damon. *Anthony North ─ Drew worries about his father's monetary situation, attempting to help him by selling drugs to raise money. If he becomes injured, Anthony spends time with his son and tries to lighten the mood, cracking jokes over his broken leg. Other *Nathan Prescott ─ Drew hates Nathan, bullying him for his family ties and place on the football team. *Damon Merrick ─ Drew has worked for Damon before, but is hostile with him as he knows his father needs the money more than Damon. *Chloe Price ─ Chloe finds Drew to be a "jock so dumb he makes jocks look bad" and, should she step up to Drew, will uninhibitedly insult him. However, while Damon confronts Drew, if Chloe does not intervene and stays with his brother Mikey (which he asked her to do beforehand), he will be genuinely grateful to Chloe for looking after Mikey. Memorable Quotes Trivia * Drew's zodiac sign is Aries. * If he becomes injured, Drew's hospital room number is 785. * While in his dorm room in Episode 2 and during a conversation with Anthony North in Episode 3, Chloe can discover that Drew has a full-tuition scholarship for . * If Chloe condemns him for destroying the Training Grounds during their tabletop game in "Awake", Mikey gives her a piece of green candy as a "potion". While visiting their hospital room in "Hell is Empty", Chloe can offer the candy to Drew (either during their backtalk or the second tabletop game), to which Drew reveals that he loves that kind of candy. Gallery Drew_North_BtSE1_01.png|Drew confronting Nathan over his photo book ("Awake"). Drew_North_BtSE1_02.png|Drew bullying Nathan ("Awake"). Drew_North_BtSE1_03.png|Drew backing down to Chloe and Samantha (determinant) ("Awake"). Drew_North_BtSE2_01.png|Drew finding Chloe in his dorm room ("Brave New World"). Drew_North_BtSE2_02.png|Drew after being beat by Damon (determinant) ("Brave New World"). Drew_North_BtSE2_03.png|Drew comforting Mikey (determinant) ("Brave New World"). Drew_North_BtSE3_V1_02.png|Drew greeting Chloe in the hospital (determinant) ("Hell Is Empty"). Drew_North_BtSE3_V2_02.png|Drew in his cast (determinant) ("Hell Is Empty"). Drew_North_BtSE3_V2_03.png|Drew protecting his pudding cup (determinant) ("Hell Is Empty"). References pt-br:Drew North ru:Дрю Норт Category:Episode 1: Awake Characters Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Characters Category:Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Blackwell Academy Students (Before the Storm) Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Backtalk Characters Category:Major Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Before the Storm Category:North Family